allí donde solíamos gritar
by mad durden
Summary: Siempre tuvimos los días contados - sasuke/sakura/naruto, o algo así.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**n/a. **para E. y james cook. (nothing good ever stays with me)  
pd. sé que hay modismos, lo siento. preguntadme si hay alguna duda.

allí donde solíamos gritar – love of lesbian

* * *

**allí donde solíamos gritar**

_tengo un cuchillo y es de plástico  
donde solía haber metal_

* * *

_«Geogie Porgie, puddin' and pie, kissed the girls and made them cry»_

Resulta irónico cómo todos nosotros empezamos siendo extraños.

Él era el amor platónico de la decadencia y yo una imbécil que leía _Memorias del subsuelo _por enésima vez consecutiva. Ambos gravitamos el uno alrededor del otro como un par de satélites solitarios hasta que él finalmente se llevó mi corazón como si no importase el hecho de que yo me quedase vacía. No voy a pronunciar su nombre nunca más porque me provoca un hormigueo en las amígdalas que bien podría confundirse con la nauseabunda sensación que anticipa al vómito, solo que no puedes vomitar con el estómago vacío. No quiero que sientas lástima por mí, tampoco. Yo no soy una niña. Sólo soy una adicta al cine negro. Sólo tengo el cabello rosa y un hueco entre los pulmones. Sólo me han construido a fuerza de contradicciones.

Guardo una escopeta debajo de la cama porque una nunca está sola cuando hay armas de por medio y juro que soy capaz de menearla en el aire y cogerla con tanta decisión que da la impresión de que soy una francotiradora entrenada y profesional, o eso es lo que dice Naruto.

Yo digo,

—No seas estúpido.

Él parece que no me escucha y a mí parece que no me importa.

—Tienes que comer algo, Sakura.

Lo dice de tal forma que hace que me cuestione su salud mental, aunque al final consigue que le haga caso y comienzo a cocinar una tortilla obedientemente. Es sorprendentemente sencillo eso de acatar órdenes. Hace que no sientas la necesidad de pensar por ti mismo, y eso es algo fatal. Fatal y rematadamente práctico.

Uzumaki Naruto es mi compañero de piso y está intentando salvarme. Tal vez si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes yo estaría enamorada de él. Soy capaz de imaginarlo como si fuesen fotogramas:

A un montón de kilómetros de distancia y en otra vida distinta Naruto se ríe mientras Sakura comenta lo guapo que está Humphrey Boggart interpretando al detective Spade en _El halcón maltés_ y ambos comen ramen instantáneo enredados en el sofá de damasco y él la besa con calma como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para recrearse en ese momento.

De vuelta a la realidad tras un apocalipsis vacío Naruto me observa comer como si tuviese el alma podrida y él tuviera que limpiarme las manchas de mierda. Lo cierto es que yo no le he obligado a cuidar de mí, pero él lo hace de todas formas. Supongo que eso hace la gente cuando aprecia a alguien. Naruto cree que ambos somos dos piezas complementarias del mismo puzzle, pero no sabe que él tiene una de esas personalidades brillantes que hacen que encaje correctamente con cualquiera en general y yo quemo todo lo que toco porque nada bueno se queda nunca conmigo. Por eso todavía estoy esperando a que Naruto se marche.

Por eso no quiero que cuide de mí.

—Creo que voy a ir a buscar a Sasuke por ti —me lo cuenta resuelto y como si no fuera la gran cosa—. Tú quédate en casa y sé una buena chica.

Opino que Naruto está loco. No tiene ni idea de lo que me está pidiendo.

(«_Ábrete en canal, Sakura. Luego vuelve a cerrarte_»)

Naruto no es un héroe.

Naruto es un idiota.

* * *

Si tengo que hablar de él preferiría no utilizar su nombre, o su apellido, o cualquier cosa que me recuerde que yo más que nadie le he visto por dentro. Bien pensado eso me otorga cierto poder sobre él, pero a estas alturas ni siquiera podría usarlo en su contra. A partir de este momento voy a referirme a él como Frank Chambers. Me parece ridículamente poético. Muy literario.  
Frank Chambers besa a Sakura. Sakura fallece en un accidente de tráfico.

Bien.

Leí en alguna parte que estamos hechos de todas las personas que hemos conocido y yo creo que si eso es verdad entonces Frank Chambers representa al menos tres cuartos de lo que soy.  
Si ignoramos a mi mejor amiga muerta y al idiota de Naruto entonces él es la única persona que me ha construido y eso es algo que no le voy a perdonar nunca. Yo no soy en absoluto la clase de chica tipo te quiero y como no puedo dejar de hacerlo voy a destrozarte. A mí se me da relativamente bien lidiar con mis sentimientos. No se me da tan bien lidiar con los de los demás.

Resulta que el cartero siempre llama dos veces y que Frank Chambers no llamó ninguna. Yo no elegí al amor de mi existencia y menos aún elegí perder el metro un jueves cualquiera de un mes cualquiera a una hora cualquiera de la mañana. Ni siquiera llovía. Qué poca ambientación.  
Las cosas fueron así desde el principio entre nosotros. Yo leía a Dostoyevski mientras esperaba a que otro tren llegase a la línea A y él todavía olía a alcohol de la noche anterior y así empieza todo.

Frank dice,

—Perdona, ¿tienes un cigarro?

Esboza una sonrisa secreta cuando niego con la cabeza y yo me concentro en mi libro y noto cómo se revuelve a mi lado, casi como una pantera escurridiza acostumbrada a conseguir lo que se propone.

Sisea,

—La mejor obertura para el existencialismo jamás escrita

Retiro lo de la pantera. Frank Chambers es una anaconda de seis metros de largo y estaba a punto de engullir hasta la última partícula de Sakura que había en mí.

—¿Qué?

Yo, en cambio, era una urraca. Un pájaro iridiscente y más ignorante de lo que cree.

—Es lo que alguien dijo sobre ese libro que lees. ¿Tienes un cigarro o no?

No.

Mi voz es un matraqueo áspero que se pierde entre la bruma estática de la estación.

Pude saborear la decepción en el aire demasiado cargado. Yo todavía no sabía que Frank Chambers era Frank Chambers y por eso me imaginé que él era del tipo de adolescente rebelde que se escapa de casa a horas indecentes para emborracharse con sus amigos y lee novela rusa a hurtadillas en el desván porque sus estirados padres quieren que estudie Económicas para hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar condenándolo a vender autos de último modelo el resto de su vida.

Él se levanta. Recuerdo que creí que se despediría, pero no dijo nada.

Yo, en su lugar, le di las gracias.

_tcha-tcha-tcha_

Vuelve por dónde has venido o te arrancaré los dientes.

* * *

Pasemos a mí encerrada en casa esperando a que Naruto decida volver.

Las posibilidades se reducen a nada en absoluto cuando vives en un apartamento del tamaño de una nuez y no tienes televisión por cable y además ya has leído todos los libros de la destartalada estantería. Si Ino estuviera aquí montaría una fiesta, pero Ino lleva dos años muerta y yo no sé hacer de anfitriona sin ayuda porque últimamente no soy capaz de hacer nada por mí misma.

Resulta que me quedo tirada en el sofá de damasco porque no hay nada en el exterior que valga la pena el esfuerzo. Yo no soy de esa clase de personas que confunden el hambre con el aburrimiento así que no se me ocurre invadir la nevera y simplemente hago nada porque es lo que mejor sé hacer y últimamente _no sé_ se ha convertido en mi respuesta para todo.

(«_qué quieres comer, Sakura_»  
«_no sé_»

«_por qué no salimos esta tarde, Sakura_»  
«_no sé_»

«_voy a ir a buscar a Sasuke, Sakura_»  
«n…»)

Antes yo era modelo. Ya sé lo que tienes que decir. No soy lo suficientemente alta y tampoco soy una belleza exótica y bizarra como Cara Delevingne o Daphne Groeneveld y tampoco soy una diosa griega de cuerpo escultural y tetas de dinamita como Miranda Kerr o Candice Swanepoel y ni siquiera estoy hecha del molde del que se hacen las chicas _it_. Resulta que nadie me quería en ninguna pasarela porque carezco de personalidad, pero Ino era encantadora. Alta, espectacular, deslumbrante.

Ino era la reina. Yo la acompañaba a sus desfiles y revisaba su peinado y maquillaje y leía entre bastidores y cuando ella terminaba se las arreglaba para conseguirme un trabajo en algún catálogo de zapatos donde lo único que importaba era la disposición espacial de mi tobillo derecho y resulta que tengo tobillos de aristócrata.

Decía,

—Es simple.

Y solía empezar ella y yo la seguía siempre detrás como si fuese el cristal y yo el humo y ella pudiera respirarme y encarcelarme en sus pulmones en cualquier momento porque la verdad es que podía.

Comenzaba en la vertical de mi pelo lleno de nudos y terminaba en la transversal de mis tobillos de princesa y yo era exactamente ese punto medio que Ino odiaba, porque Ino odiaba a la gente corriente con aficiones mundanas como la lectura y por eso se esforzó tanto en cambiarme.  
Ella organizaba fiestas en su ático de doscientos cincuenta metros cuadrados con vistas al horizonte en un séptimo piso de una calle insultantemente céntrica e invitaba a toda la gente que valía la pena y a mí. Llegaba siempre el mismo chico del cinturón Armani de imitación y le entregaba una bolsita de plástico con lo que fuera que tocase ingerir aquella noche y ese era el tipo de medicinas que Ino tomaba cuando le dolía el estómago, cuando tenía jaqueca, cuando se sentía sola.

Decía,

—Soy el legado de Marylin Monroe.

Lo cierto es que lo fue.

Yo me limitaba a sostener mi Cosmopolitan como si fuera un personaje de _Sex and the City_ cuando yo en realidad era Audrey Hepburn en _Sabrina_, diminuta, ignorante y batiendo las claras de los huevos a punto de nieve para hornear el mejor _soufflé_. Nadie se molestaba en saludarme. Yo sólo era la chica de los catálogos de zapatos. Mis tobillos eran más importantes que mi cara y la gente no va por ahí entablando conversación con unos tobillos.

Resulta que esa era mi vida y resulta que no la echo de menos, pero si me lo preguntas te diría que sí que echo de menos a Ino porque en días como hoy me aburro hasta de aburrirme.

Soy del tipo de chica pasiva. Soy del tipo de chica de colapso fácil.

Digo,

—Ya no es tan simple.

No hay nadie que empiece nada esta vez.

_tcha-tcha-tcha_

Me pregunto si de haber sido una urraca me atrevería a volar y salir de aquí.

* * *

Fuera de novelistas rusos y poros que expulsan vodka en lugar de sudor, Frank Chambers no estaba tan mal.

Creo que él me hacía sentir más fuerte. Cuando tienes al lado una persona como Frank Chambers crees que puedes derribar un muro de hormigón con los puños y después volver a construirlo.

Decía,

—Hn

Yo sabía exactamente qué significaba.

Una vez me llevo en su coche y tuve que ocultar mi decepción cuando no era ningún todoterreno de última generación sino un deportivo sobrio, austero y en definitiva poco elegante lleno de papeles y apuntes desordenados que había tomado en la facultad.

Quiero aclarar que Frank Chambers no tiene sentimientos. Tampoco sabe sonreír correctamente. Ni siquiera es dado a utilizar más de cuatro palabras que no sean monosilábicas en una conversación educada, pero, la verdad sea dicha, siempre tiene muy buena hierba y ésa es su mejor cualidad. Lleva en el bolsillo izquierdo de esa chaqueta negra que nunca se quita una pitillera de plata preciosa en la que guarda papel y tabaco de liar y una bolsita de plástico llena de la mejor marihuana que hayas podido fumar en la vida.

Cuando estaba colocado era mejor persona.  
Cuando estaba borracho era un cínico que abusaba del sarcasmo.  
Se comportaba como un cabrón el resto del tiempo.

Dos semanas después de coincidir en uno de esos desagradables antros por los que yo salía cuando me juntaba con Kiba me regaló la escopeta.

Dijo,

—Es para alejar las pesadillas.

Un par de días más tarde me enseñó cómo utilizarla a pesar de que yo soy probablemente la persona más torpe sobre la faz de la tierra y por ese tipo de cosas me había enamorado de él. Ya te lo había dicho, soy buena aceptando mis sentimientos. Apuesto a que no te lo esperabas.

Volvamos a mí sentada en el asiento trasero del auto de Frank Chambers. Hay un porro a medio consumir y «_Love will tear us apart_» inunda el poco oxígeno libre del lugar. Sé que tengo las pupilas dilatadas porque las suyas lo están también y ésa es la puerta a todos mis secretos.

La sinceridad me aterra porque vivo en dos realidades distintas y no distingo cual es la de verdad, y aun así le hablo de que no soy capaz de dormir por las noches y de que mi mejor amiga murió por una sobredosis de barbitúricos dejándome sola con un perdedor sin el que no puedo vivir, y esa es la historia de mi vida, Frank, ya puedes fingir que no sabes nada de esto.

Así que el chico del que nunca he querido hablar se coló por las fugas que yo creía no tener y decidió que estaría bien desaparecer por un tiempo y llevarse mi corazón consigo.  
El degradante final abierto de un cuento precioso falto de detalles que no voy a revelar nunca.

Sólo me dejó un mensaje en el contestador. Su voz chirrió en mis tímpanos y mi cerebro no quiso procesarlo durante unos segundos que duraron una eternidad cansada.

—No me eches demasiado de menos.

Como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que le importara de verdad.

Fue lo bastante considerado como para dejarme unos cuantos gramos de droga en el cajón de la ropa interior. Creo que en el fondo él sabía que yo no sobreviviría. Creo que en el fondo él sabía que Naruto no iba a ser suficiente para cuidar de la desequilibrada chica que yo era entonces. Y sigo siendo, tal vez. Sé que mi cabeza funciona correctamente, de todos modos.

Tras una ruptura la gente suele encerrarse y llorar o algo por el estilo, pero yo me castigué a mí misma leyendo poesía de tercera categoría y el mundo vomitó un poco.

_tcha-tcha-tcha_

Un crujido parte el aire.

Soy yo disparando a la nada.

* * *

De nuevo, yo tumbada en el sofá de damasco mientras espero a que Naruto vuelva a casa.

Generalmente no tengo ningún problema con quedarme quieta mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, pero por algún motivo en particular que no me molesto en entender no soy capaz esta vez.  
Recuerdo que una vez mi profesor de filosofía en el instituto, Hatake Kakashi, dijo que la autodestrucción es el refugio de los grandes y eso es lo que hago a diario porque ese es el legado de Ino y por eso precisamente decidí salir a encontrar a Frank Chambers por mí misma.

Supongo que hablar de Ino es hablar de mí siendo un monstruo en la sombra de unos tobillos dignos de la corte parisina y por eso adorno el tema en lugar de afrontarlo de la misma forma que ella, adoptando su particular manera de cambiar las cosas para enfrentarme a la realidad.

La escucho murmurando con sus labios perennemente rojos,

—Es simple.

Esta vez empiezo yo. Tergiverso el presente sin ningún criterio en particular y cuando al fin me atrevo a bajar las escaleras del edificio Naruto y Frank Chambers discuten en el portal.

Pestañeo y ambos me miran como si yo fuera un espectro o algo parecido, como si fuese un pajarito demacrado capaz de tragárselos en cualquier momento y lo único que quiero decirles es que son ellos quienes me rompen a mí constantemente.

Naruto suspira,

—Te dije que te quedases en casa, Sakura.

Sería muy dramático que hubiera tenido la volátil sensación de que el mundo se detenía, pero en su lugar los segundos del reloj de mi cabeza comienzan a pasar más rápido de lo normal y me mareo y pierdo la consciencia. No es preocupante. Me pasa frecuentemente porque tengo la tensión más baja de lo normal y mi temperatura corporal es la misma que la de un cadáver, como un constante recordatorio que grita, eh, deberías estar muerta. Lo cierto es que es una sensación reconfortante, como si un mechero te estuviera quemando el cerebro y provocándote un dolor tan agudo que hace que te desmayes.

Veo a Ino en mis delirios. Me sonríe como si pudiera curarme. No, me sonríe como si quisiera matarme. Me acaricia los tobillos de aristócrata como si ella los hubiera esculpido y lo cierto es que son obra suya, lo cierto es que yo soy obra suya. Quiero despertar. Ella me retiene en sueños y me recrimina todo lo que no pudo hacer en vida, porque soy la clase de chica que es descaradamente inverosímil.

Ino es una cárcel para mí y eso ha sido siempre.

_tcha-tcha-tcha _

Consigo desencadenarme con un grito que bien podría haber sido un graznido.

Cuando al fin despierto estoy tumbada en mi propia cama y me encuentro más segura porque con la escopeta de Sasuke a mis pies sé que nadie puede hacerme daño. No sé qué es lo que ha hecho que pronuncie su nombre de nuevo. Supongo que yo tampoco soy Cora Smith, asesinando a su propio marido para estar con el hombre al que ama.

Naruto está sentado al borde sin llegar a tocarme y Sasuke, que ya ha dejado de ser Frank Chambers, está apoyado en la ventana bebiendo whisky de la inseparable petaca y pasándose la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo. Juro que nunca le había visto así.

Naruto dice,

—Tienes que dejar de olvidarte de comer, Sa-

—Cállate.

Sasuke me aterra. Lo hizo desde nuestro segundo encuentro, en una de esas discotecas decadentes en las que sólo encuentras gente a la que no le importa nada en absoluto. Él estaba en la barra sobornando a la camarera para que le invitara a un chupito y yo bailaba con Kiba cuando de repente desapareció y me quedé sola en medio de la pista sin saber muy bien qué hacer, y le vi. Así que de alguna retorcida manera terminé aplastada contra la pared por el chico de las facciones desdibujadas y rasgos de niño y finalmente acabé despertando en su apartamento sin recordar apenas la noche anterior. De todos modos él se encargó de recordármelo por la mañana con una educada demostración práctica.

El punto es que aunque parezco una princesa de cuento de hadas en este momento, tumbada en la cama y rodeada de príncipes, no lo soy, y Sasuke interrumpe a Naruto como si de verdad estuviera preocupado por la chica a la dejó con un mensaje en el buzón de voz.

Naruto me besa la frente y le lanza una mirada en llamas a Sasuke y cierra la puerta con parsimonia como si temiera dejarnos a solas.

Sasuke pregunta,

—¿No vas a decir nada?

De repente el aire está demasiado cargado y necesito alcohol o cualquier cosa que me haga dejar de ser yo misma porque no tengo ni idea de qué decirle.

«_no sé» _y no entiendo por qué ésa nunca es la respuesta correcta.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Es como si te estuvieras muriendo, Sakura.

No me besa. Entiendo, entonces, que no ha vuelto en absoluto y tengo ganas de llorar pero consigo reprimirme en el último momento.  
Nada bueno se queda nunca conmigo, o eso pensaba yo. Pero la verdad es que Ino se fue y no era precisamente un ángel y Sasuke tampoco es una buena persona y ni siquiera Naruto es perfecto, así que no puedo evitar preguntarme qué es lo que no encaja.

Repito,

—Es como si me estuviera muriendo.

Si pronuncias las cosas en voz alta éstas se vuelven reales.

Entonces Sasuke decide que es un buen momento para clavarme un hermoso y mortífero puñal en el pecho,

—Sé lo que pasó con tu mejor amiga, Sakura. Sé que tú la mataste.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo y sin el endiablado sonido metálico reverberando dentro de mi cabeza, rompo a llorar.

Resulta que lo que no encaja soy yo.

* * *

A mi favor diré que no había recordado nada hasta ahora.

Puede que, en el fondo, mi cerebro se haya esforzado por bloquear el recuerdo traumático de la muerte de Ino, no estoy segura. Creo que es porque se me da especialmente bien hacer cosas de las que sé de antemano que no voy a querer volver a hablar de ellas jamás y mi propio subconsciente se anticipa a mis actos.  
No voy a confesarle nada a la policía y sé que ni Sasuke ni Naruto lo harán tampoco porque ambos han decidido cuidar de mí por un tiempo, hasta que me arregle del todo.

Detestaba el flash de las cámaras. Detestaba las pasarelas, los vestidos caros, y sobre todo, las fiestas. Ino me obligaba a bailotear tras ella como una marioneta y me besaba en algún rincón y murmuraba,

—Hazlo por mí, Sakura, sabes que te quiero.

Así que ella follaba con el cabrón de turno y después conseguía que él se acostase conmigo mientras ella disfrutaba del espectáculo y me acariciaba el pelo. Cuando se lo conté a Sasuke me dijo que pensaba que Ino estaba enamorada de mí, pero me parece un comportamiento bizarro y sin sentido porque yo no era nadie en absoluto.  
La mayor parte de las noches no distinguía si estaba borracha o drogada y nunca he logrado recordar una velada completa, así que supongo que hay cosas todavía peores que dejarse joder por desconocidos sólo para complacer a tu mejor amiga.

Yo tenía dieciséis años y acababa de escaparme de casa y no pretendo que sientas lástima, de verdad, pero lo cierto es que no tenía a nadie salvo a ella y aun así logré administrarle la cantidad suficiente de barbitúricos como para que no fuera capaz de levantarse nunca.  
Su muerte, a pesar de que ella era un personaje público, no dio lugar a ninguna teoría conspiratoria enrevesada y simplemente dieron por hecho que se trataba de un suicidio emulando a miss Monroe.

Así que esto soy yo.

Soy la chica que asesinó a su mejor amiga porque no podía soportar más la carga de no ser perfecta. No soy Audrey Hepburn, soy Bette Davis dando vida a todos los personajes desagradables que se te puedan ocurrir y soy exactamente la película más retorcida que puedas encontrar de Stanley Kubrick.

A mi lado Sasuke me acaricia la pierna en lugar de abrazarme porque las muestras de afecto no son realmente su punto fuerte y entonces todo cobra sentido.

Miro fijamente mis tobillos, la única parte de mi cuerpo que me gusta de verdad.

Sasuke no es Frank Chambers, pero irónicamente yo sí soy Cora Smith, esta vez.

_tcha-tcha-tcha_

Desde una perspectiva tal vez demasiado macabra descubro qué es lo que hay de épico en mí.

* * *

Estuvimos las dos semanas siguientes sumidos en el caos más absoluto y yo no podría haber estado más cómoda.

Sasuke se mudó a casa con nosotros a pesar de no soportar a Naruto y los dos se turnaban para protegerme de todo aquello que pudiera hacerme daño mientras yo me dedicaba a malgastar mi vida sin hacer nada productivo y, en palabras textuales de Naruto, despilfarrar mi brillante intelecto, así que volví a estudiar y retomé la carrera de Medicina y las cosas iban bien.

Me teñí el pelo de castaño y dejé de fumar y de beber por un tiempo.

Tomé un par de malas decisiones, también. Y entonces todo se fue al traste.

Si besé a Naruto fue porque se lo debía. Porque prometió traer a Sasuke de vuelta y lo hizo, el desgraciado, y ya no puedo decir que no es un maldito héroe porque la verdad es que lo es. Sé que cometí un error del que no consigo arrepentirme del todo todavía pero lo intento cuando me acosté con él mientras Sasuke estaba fuera y sé que ninguno de los dos me lo perdonará jamás porque todavía estoy intentando perdonarme yo.

Yo digo,

—Te quiero.

No tengo ni idea de a cuál de los dos, pero tampoco quiero averiguarlo.

La noche en que Sasuke se marcha por segunda vez regurgito todo lo que soy en las baldosas frías del baño y él se lleva una parte de mí consigo. Sé que él probablemente supiera que Naruto no era ningún perdedor desde el principio aunque a mí me hubiera costado un poco más darme cuenta, qué sé yo. El punto es que Sasuke me da el beso de la muerte una noche en la que paradójicamente la detestable lluvia repiquetea contra los cristales como ambientando una película _noir _y él cierra la puerta tras de sí y no vuelve a abrirla jamás.

Así es como me convierto en un espectro y ni siquiera Naruto es capaz salvarme esta vez.

No sé cómo he llegado a esta situación. Hatake solía decir que los ateos no sabemos amar, pero la única explicación racional que se me ocurre para todo esto es que tengo la cabeza llena de mariposas y el estómago plagado de pájaros.

El punto es que cuando Ino se marchó me refugié en Sasuke y cuando él me dejó –en ambas ocasiones– me refugié en Naruto y no sé en quién me esconderé cuando él se vaya –porque eventualmente lo hará– porque yo ya no tengo a nadie.

_«Georgie Porgie, puddin' and pie, kissed the girls and made them die»_

Dije que estaba enamorada de Sasuke.  
Dije que odiaba a Ino casi tanto como la quería.  
Dije que nunca podría vivir sin Naruto.

La urraca que hay dentro de mí intenta desgarrarme las tripas mientras los segundos siguen corriendo, en alguna parte, solo que en lugar de escuchar el común y estridente _tic-tac _del reloj esta vez la melodía es muy diferente.  
Probablemente vivo dentro de una mentira porque fuera hace frío y elijo el frío porque dentro hace daño.

_tcha-tcha-tcha_

No sé cómo termina la canción, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que una estúpida tonadilla infantil ha terminado por ser la banda sonora de mi vida.

A un montón de kilómetros de distancia y en la misma vida, Sakura está enamorada de Sakura.

.


End file.
